Shampoo
by All-American Anteater
Summary: In which Soul says some things he really shouldn't have said and Maka is infuriated beyond belief.


***Sigh* I have the extreme case of writer's block.**

**This is a bit of a drabble or something, so it's not as put together as I would like it to be, but I did enjoy writing it. That's all it comes down to, right?**

**Disclaimer ~ I do not own Soul Eater, or otherwise Soul and Maka would be a canon couple.**

* * *

Soul was lounging on the couch, waiting for Maka to get out of the shower. It was her turn to cook tonight, and he really, _really_ wanted spaghetti.

He _really_ liked spaghetti.

_What is it with girls and long showers? Hurry up Maka!_

Soul scowled as he heard and felt his stomach growl. As much as he loved his meister, it annoyed him to no end that Maka took her sweet, precious time in the shower.

After what seemed like an eternity, his ears perked when he heard the door to their bedroom open. Maka walked out of the bedroom, clad in some sweatpants and Soul's sweatshirt, which he begrudgingly admitted looked entirely adorable on her.

Grinning widely and forgetting for the time being that he was dying of starvation, Soul rose from the couch and briskly walked over to Maka, embracing her.

"Wow, you really know how to make me crazy, don't you?"

Slightly flustered, she returned his hug, "And how do I make you crazy?"

_You wear my clothes better than me._

"You take forever in the shower. I'm starving here, you know."

She pulled back from Soul and punched his shoulder, beginning to walk into the kitchen, "Jerk."

"No wait, come back here," He grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him. He wasn't done with her just yet.

She buried her nose into his chest, "I thought you said you were starving." Her sarcastic tone didn't go unnoticed by him.

He chuckled, "Doesn't mean I don't want to hold you."

He laid his cheek on top of her head and inhaled the minty scent of her hair. She used to own the generic and blandly scented shampoo, but switched when… certain events occurred. And he had to say, he liked this shampoo a lot more.

He chuckled to himself. He remembered the day that caused her to buy the shampoo very well, and needless to say, it was hell on them both.

Maka pulled back a little and looked at him, noticing his laugh, "What's so funny?"

"Just remembering the time when you got lice."

It took exactly three seconds of deadly silence before they both realized what he just said.

_Oh shit._

"You idiot!" Maka ripped away from his grasp, "You promised you would never bring that up!"

"Ah crap, no. Maka wait-!"

"You know how embarrassing that was for me! I can't believe you! You _swore _you would never bring that up again!"

"No, seriously, that came out wrong! Uh, that wasn't what I really meant…"

"You know what, forget about dinner! You can make it yourself!" She stalked off to the kitchen, getting out bread and peanut butter, making it perfectly clear that she was standing by what she said.

Several weeks ago, Maka came down with a terrible case of head lice. It was awful for her. It took many painful hours of Soul scrubbing down her hair with the putrid smelling lice shampoo, him combing through each, individual strand of hair to get rid of the nits, and hot ironing the hair to burn off any extra nits that he might have missed.

It was even worse because Maka's hair has grown longer over the years and she was too stubborn to cut it off. He tried to convince her that he didn't care how she looked, whether it was with short hair or long hair, but she was _absolutely positive _that people would find out about the lice if she cut her hair and then make fun of her for it, despite what Soul said about no one caring.

The incident humiliated her so much that she made Soul swear to secrecy that he would not speak of her having lice ever again. It was a secret that they would carry to their graves.

And if he were to break the pact, she would make sure to dance on his very own grave after his funeral.

Now Soul was going to die by the hands of his pissed off meister girlfriend, and he needed a way to ease her anger.

There were two ways this could go. The first way was that he would have to admit a really uncool fact that he was actually thinking of his meister's shampoo and was glad that she switched to the mint smelling one.

The reason that she had the mint shampoo in the first place was that Maka read that tea tree oil repelled lice, so she made it her mission to only by shampoo that contained tea tree oil, and she liked the mint scented one the best.

He kind of wished that she stuck with the generic brand. He wouldn't be in this mess if she didn't buy that damned shampoo.

…But then again, it smelled really good.

But admitting that he liked her new shampoo would mean the loss of his pride and dignity. That was a big con.

The second way he could go about this was that he could endure Maka's inevitable rage, and sleep on the couch for the next couple of days.

He would keep his pride intact, but Soul was a complete and utter softy when it came to Maka, and the fact that she would be pissed at him because of an uncool thing he said would make him feel extremely guilty.

That and their bed was really comfortable.

_My pride or Maka, my pride or Maka…_

He peered at his fuming meister, completely aware that he was going to be so screwed later if he didn't fix this now.

He groaned inwardly and tentatively walked towards her, preparing for Maka's wrath, "Maka?"

Silence.

Soul blew air through his teeth. Not even a Maka Chop.

Leave it to her to be so offended and embarrassed by something she can't control that she resorted to the silent treatment.

"Uh, when I mentioned the… incident, I wasn't _really_ talking about that."

More silence. She didn't even glare at him.

She was really pissed at him. And hurt by what he said earlier.

He wanted to kick himself. Getting lice wasn't of a big deal to him, but it mattered a whole lot to her. He should have been more considerate and actually _think_ before he spoke.

He powered forward, "Like, you know, you switched your shampoo and stuff…"

Soul trailed off, not sure how to continue. He wasn't used to this. He wasn't used to his meister being so mad at him that she wouldn't even talk to him. It only happened two or three times, and that was when they were younger, when they first became partners.

Normally she would just Maka chop him and yell at him for a little bit.

Soul gritted his teeth and tried again, "I just… like your shampoo more than the old stuff you used to buy and it reminded me of the… incident. Sorry for being so uncool."

Maka stopped spreading the peanut butter on the bread and glanced at him. Seeing that he was looking slightly down at his feet in a guilty and embarrassed way that only Maka would recognize, she sighed softly. It wasn't fair to make him feel bad if he was already doing that on his own.

"You know, you really suck at apologizing."

He looked up at her, grateful that she forgave him. Deciding that he didn't want to push his luck any further, he walked beside her to make his own peanut butter sandwich. Spaghetti could wait until tomorrow.

_Crisis averted._

* * *

**See? Saying sorry solves everything.**

**So yeah. Please review and such and I hoped you enjoyed it!**


End file.
